Solo
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: por que el amor merece una segubda oportunidad oneshot reto


**DECLAIMER: sailor moon es totalmente de naoko**

**este oneshort es ocacionado por el FORO :destino de una estrella y por la comunidad de RETOS**

**ADVERTENCIAS: esto es un OCC TOTAL ok?**

**Por 2 razones 1 no conozco a kaito ace quien es el protagonista de este LOCO oneshort y la segunda pues que si se fijan en ninguno de mis fics suelo manejar mucho a lita asi k esto SI fue un reto**

**Ahora sí a leer**

Eran las 4 de la mañana y el solo sonido del reloj marcando los segundos y los minutos pasar era lo único que se escuchaba en esa vacía habitación, ya había dado cerca de 10 vueltas en todas las direcciones posibles para al menos tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas, pero le era simplemente imposible, por lo que opto por ponerse de pie y caminar un poco alrededor de su habitación quizá así despejaría un poco su mente pero, pero no lo logro pues al correr las cortinas y ver la fría nieve cayendo hizo a su mente viajar al día en que la conoció…

Era una mañana de frio invierno y justo ese día el café se termino, por lo que el quedarse en su cómoda casa con una taza de café le era simplemente imposible, no le gustaba salir pues últimamente muchas chicas terminaban reconociéndolo en las calleas y saltaba a sus brazos como si en verdad lo conocieran, pero no le quedaba de otra se le antojaba un café y por café iria, así que tomo una bufanda larga, su abrigo negro y unos guantes para salir, las calles no estaban muy transitadas pues era martes por la mañana

Camino un poco por las calles hasta que se topo con una sencilla cafetería, una que había pasado ya varias veces pero sin atreverse a entrar, así que decidió que hoy era el día, solo esperaba no encontrar a alguien que lo conociera porque si no su mañana de descanso se arruinaría, acomodo un poco su abrigo y entro, no estaba muy llena pero parecía acogedora, pues su decoración cacao era sumamente relájate, rápidamente se dirigió a una mesa vacía y espero a que alguien viniera va atenderle

-a..aquí está la carta, en unos minutos más vendré a tomar su orden-por fin una mesera se atrevió a hablarle y bastante nerviosa, pues en cuanto cruzo la puerta varias lo reconocieron como Kaito Ace un actor que últimamente salía mucho en televisión y al ni siquiera recibir un gracias termino retirándose, tomo aquella carta y comenzó a leer

-capuchino, café. Moka, de vainilla, pasteles de…

Ding…la campanilla resonó y no supo porque pero algo lo impulso a apartar la mirada de la carta y concentrarla en la entrada para divisar a una hermosa chica a su parecer, cabellera castaña y hermoso ojos verdes, peinaba de una cola alta y su abrigo le llagaba debajo de sus muslos, era una chica alta pues una chica paso junto a ella llegándole casi a mitad de los hombros, al parecer buscaba a alguien o algo pues sus movimientos aparentaban aquello y fue cuando se percato de que buscaba asiento pues todos estaban ocupados ¿en que momento se lleno la cafetería? Aunque sin más sonrió alzando su mano esperando que la chica captara la indirecta y lo hizo, y si de lejos la vio hermosa de cerca simplemente perdió el aliento,

-gracias-pronuncio sutilmente y algo ruborizada-espero no incomodarlo

-descuida-respondió con una sutil sonrisa y nuevamente centro su vista en la carta

¿Por qué acepto? No lo sabía, pudo retirarse e ir otro día pero aquella mirada, aquella mirada del mismo color de sus ojos la incitaron a aceptar la invitación,

-que tanto me miras?

-aquel llamado la sorprendió y a la vez ruborizo ¿en qué momento dejo su vista clavada en él? o peor aún ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

-yo..lo siento-bajo la mirada apenada y ante la risa de aquel desconocido alzo su mirada ahora un poco extrañada

-si quieres un autógrafo, solo pídelo

-a..autógrafo?-simplemente eso la desconcertó y esa mirada desconcertada llamo aún más la atención del peliplata

-acaso no fue por eso que aceptaste sentarte aquí conmigo?

-negó de inmediato-yo..-aún estaba muy ruborizada, su mirada la tenía bastante indefensa, jamás un chico tan atractivo la había invitado a sentar, siempre le huían, no sabía que decir y ahora con lo del autógrafo estaba peor ¿acaso era alguien famoso?

-puedo tomar su orden?

-capuchino con galletas de vainilla y para la señorita??-guardo silencio esperando la contestación

-café con pastel de menta por favor..-finalizo casi en un susurro y la mesera termino retirándose de inmediato

-pastel de menta? En la carta no lo vi-no evito preguntar curioso, no sabía porque pero esa chica le llamo la atención y no solo por ser bonita si no porque al entrar no fue a él a quien vio primero como sucedía frecuentemente cuando visitaba un lugar si no que parecía perdida

-solo los martes lo ofrecen, y no está en la carta porque es el postre del día-termino diciendo mientras señalaba un pequeño cuadro donde precisamente estaba el nombre del postre- es exquisito-finalmente dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y serraba los ojos - la combinación de sabores que te provoca, algo dulce, pero refrescante, el chocolate es 100% cacao estoy segura y la menta..me encantaría saber cómo es que extraen

-veo que te gustan los pasteles..

-y ante eso no evito colorear su cara de mil colores, lo había vuelto a hacer,-lo siento, no quise incomodarte es solo que

-no lo haces, continua…

-y ella no evito sonreír ampliamente, una sonrisa que lo sorprendió, al parecer a la chica le gusto la idea de hablar sobre pasteles y aunque esa no era su idea de una mañana tranquila sin interrupciones término aprendiendo que, había mil maneras de hacer una buena mermelada, que los postres a la moda solían llevar helado de vainilla y que el secreto en la comida y postres no eran los ingredientes si no el amor que ponías en ellos, aunque bueno lo más importante sin duda alguna fue que descubrió que se llamaba lita kino

¿ que si la volvió a ver? Por supuesto que si ¿que si la invito a salir? Claro ¿que si se enamoro? Tanto que estuvo a punto de olvidar su prometedora carrera, ambos tenían ideales y metas diferentes, ella lo comprendía, comprendía que su carrera implicaba noches fuera de casa, que a veces viajaba y había días sin verlo, pero acaso estaba mal pedir algo de comprensión con ella?, su beca implicaba viajar fuera un año, quizá dos ¿la esperaría? Era ese el problema, discusiones mal entendidas y una que otra lagrima fue el fin

-no te despedirás?-dijo al verlo frente a ella

-negó mientras daba media vuelta y la dejaba con sus maletas…esa fue la última vez que la vio

¿Qué si la echo de menos? En su momento no, se engañaba así mismo pensando que estaba bien, y que era lo mejor pues su carrera iba mejor que nunca, admiradoras en todas partes y personas que lo reconocían en todos los lugares que visitaba pero después, después eso ya no lo llenaba, llegaba a su departamento y habían luces apagadas, y una cama fría y vacía comenzó a sentirse desesperado mando por un tubo a su trabajo ya no le importaba nada, sus amigos llegaron a decirle que estaba loco que como se ponía así por una chica "pero es que ella no era cualquier chica" y lo sabía, ahora lo sabía, ya no quería vivir, quería quedarse ahí sin vida, sonrió amargamente mientras serraba las cortinas el frio ya lo sentía, serró los ojos dirigiéndose a su cama y sin querer tropezó con el control remoto ocasionando que el televisor se encendiera

-buenos días Tokio hoy nuevamente amaneció nevando y que creen para estas fechas…

Aquella vos le molesto y estaba listo para apagar el televisor cuando la vio, justo ahí, sorprendido subió el volumen

-así es, es mi primer libro

-y hay un motivo por el que se llame con sabor a menta?

-sonrió dulcemente y no evito ruborizarse

" **recuerdas nuestro primer beso?**

**-si**

**-yo lo calificaría con sabor a menta**

**-sabor a menta?**

**-refrescante, dulce, y afrodiciaco"**

-bueno ya lo saben si están interesados en este libro marque ahora mismo, y solo por el día de hoy la escritora lita quino contestara su llamada

Merizo el numero y apago el televisor valía la pena arriesgarse? Aun había esperanza?

Quizá…

-eata hablando a servíos de compra vía telefónica si le intereso el libro por favor deje sus

-li..lita?

-kaito…

**FIN**

Estoy contra tiempo son 10 para la hora y es lo mejor k pude hacer en 3 horas por k llegue tarde y weno espero al menos un poco de comprensión por subir esta COSA por k según entendí la canción es algo como así un amor que empieza que no sabe a donde va, sucede pero después termina y al ultimo se pide una segunda oportunidad, no se si la entendí bien pero aki esta

**tSuKi Ai KoU**

**Canción: Estranged **

**Intérprete: Guns and Roses**


End file.
